1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a color processing apparatus and the like for making tone correction, for example.
2. Related Art
In order to achieve better image quality, some correction is often performed for image data such as a natural image before such image data is output to a color output device such as a printer or a display.
For example, brightness of the entire image and/or brightness in a human's face region is corrected. Generally, such a correction is often performed with using a tone curve. However, when the tone curve has some shape, the corrected color may be located outside a color gamut of the color output device.